


He Gets Cold When It's 71 Degrees Out

by ash_mcj



Series: Teen Wolf Outsider POVs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1, 5+1 Things, Affection, Affectionate Derek Hale, Allison Argent & Malia Tate & Jackson Whittemore are Siblings, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Chris Argent & Peter Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, Chris Argent is Derek Hale's Parental Figure, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Derek Hale is a Softie, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Kid Derek Hale, Kid Fic, Kid Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate & Jackson Whittemore are Peter Hale's Kids, Malia Tate & Jackson Whittemore are Siblings, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, POV Allison Argent, POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale is Derek Hale's Parental Figure, Pre-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), SECRETLY, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, The Hale Family, Werewolf Mates, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: [5 Times Allison noticed that her selectively-affectionate cousin --who really only allowed her father Peter to touch him for more than a few seconds at a time-- seemed to have an affinity for Stiles, and 1 Time she asked about it]Allison Hale may not have been a werewolf like her sister and cousins, but she was perceptive. It took her a little while to notice, but she was becoming increasingly aware that Derek treated Stiles differently. He was special.After all, it wasn't just anyone who could get Derek so relaxed that he left his throat exposed in a room full of people as he tilted his head back so Stiles could continue playing with his hair while they watched the movie.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski & The Hale Pack
Series: Teen Wolf Outsider POVs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003113
Comments: 170
Kudos: 1240
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	1. Playing With Derek's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> AGES ARE ROUGHLY: Laura (15), Derek (11), Cora and Allison (6), Jackson, Malia, and Stiles (5)  
> Peter Hale and Chris Argent (Hale) are married and live at the Hale House with their three children: Allison, Jackson, and Malia. Their best friend is Noah Stilinski, so Stiles comes to the Hale house very frequently.  
> **Peter is called Dad/Daddy, while Chris is Papa**
> 
> Inspired by the quote from When Harry Met Sally:  
> “I love that you get cold when it’s 71 degrees out.”

Allison Hale was curled up on the couch in the living room, with her cousin Cora snuggled into her right side and her best friend Stiles Stilinski on her left. Stiles was already fidgeting while they waited for Malia and Jackson to finish eating their dinner in the kitchen, so that they could start the movie they had been trying to turn on for the past ten minutes.

“Hurry up, guys!” Laura shouted, aimlessly scrolling through the main menu options on the disc due to a lack of anything better to do.

“Papa won’t let us leave the table until we eat our veggies!” Malia complained.

“They’re important,” Papa reasoned. “Right, Peter?”

“Oh, definitely,” Dad agreed uninterestedly. Allison assumed he was still preoccupied with the chess game he had started with Mr. Noah during dinner.

“I can’t eat these,” Jackson decided, causing everyone in the living room to groan dramatically.

“They’re just green beans, Jax!” Allison told her brother in the other room. She really didn’t see the big deal--green beans weren’t _that_ bad.

“Just start the movie--they’ve already seen it before,” Derek said, suddenly appearing behind the couch. Everyone flinched slightly, unaware of his presence until right then. Even the wolves had trouble monitoring where Derek was most of the time. He was very good at getting around unnoticed.

As one of the only humans in the house, apart from her brother and Papa, Allison was glad that someone was able to sneak up on the wolves. It made her feel a little less out of the loop, which she always felt with having no extra abilities. Derek made sure her cousins and sister got a taste of what it was like to be slightly unaware of their surroundings.

Upon hearing his voice, Stiles quickly turned around and stood on his knees so that he could hold onto the back of the couch and look up at Derek. “Hi, Der! You wanna watch Dumbo with us?”

“No,” Derek said without even bothering to take a single second to think over the request.

“But...please?” Stiles asked, his lower lip protruding as he gave the older boy a taste of his signature puppy eyes that Allison was almost jealous of him for having. The amount of power he had when he used those...it was dangerous.

The two held eye contact for a few seconds, before Derek let out a defeated sigh and walked around the couch to take a seat on the floor in front of the cushion Stiles was on. Stiles grinned happily and settled back down with his legs crossed, immediately returning to shifting about and playing with the loose string on the knee of his pants leg.

Allison wondered how long it would take for Derek to get annoyed by his jitteriness and leave.

Malia then ran into the living room with Jackson following at a leisurely pace, obviously not as excited about the movie night as his twin. As soon as she saw Derek, she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“Derek is watching Dumbo?” Jackson asked in disbelief, verbalizing what Malia was thinking.

“Obviously,” Cora told him. “Now sit so we can turn it on already.”

“Derek is in my spot,” Malia grumbled, but didn’t bother fighting her cousin on it. She settled onto the couch beside Stiles instead.

She was right--Derek _was_ in her spot. Malia always sat in front of Stiles, since they had unlocked the key to making him sit still for an extended period of time. Allison’s parents had explained to them that Stiles had some sort of disorder that made him move a lot and stuff without realizing it, but she forgot what it was called. She was pretty sure it started with an A, but she would need to ask again later. The only way that they could watch a movie without Stiles talking and squirming the entire time was to give him something to fidget with. If his hands had a task to work on, then he could usually focus on the movie easier--which made the whole ordeal of watching television much more enjoyable for everyone. It turned out that playing with hair was the perfect task.

The girls used to take turns sitting in front of him, but it quickly became Malia’s job. Allison hated the way he would accidentally pull her hair by twisting his fingers in it and Cora didn’t like trying to brush out all the knots he would leave in his wake. Malia didn’t usually care about either of those problems--apart from the occasional growl she would give out if Stiles pulled too hard--so she was the designated person to sit in front of him.

After Jackson went over and sat beside Laura, she pushed play and the movie _finally_ started. 

Twenty minutes of shifting, scratching, and random noises later, Allison was pretty sure half the room was ready to blow up at Stiles. Herself included, despite her love for him. It was just... _annoying_. She contemplated suggesting that Derek switch seats with Malia so that Stiles could chill out, but then she noticed Stiles leaning forward.

He reached out and brushed his hand into Derek’s fluffy dark hair, causing the werewolf to tense under his touch.

The whole room seemed to hold a collective breath as they watched Stiles card his fingers through Derek’s locks. He got into a causal rhythm of sliding his hand forward, then dragging his blunt nails across his scalp as he pulled back. After a few seconds, Derek unexpectedly relaxed back against the couch and didn’t put up any objection to the younger boy’s actions.

Derek was not exactly _un_ affectionate, but he was _selectively_ affectionate. He was usually fine with the occasional scent marking or brief hug from his siblings or cousins, but the only person he actually let touch him for more than a second or two was Allison’s dad. Derek was a wolf, so he _was_ a tactile creature by nature. He just always went to his Uncle Peter for it. It was obvious that he was the adult Derek was closest with, followed by his Uncle Chris. Oddly enough, he had never gotten overly comfortable with his mother. Maybe it was because Auntie Talia was always with Laura--but Allison had no idea. She had never asked, and he likely wouldn’t tell her even if she did. 

So, it was odd that he was allowing Stiles to touch him for longer than he let most people, but then again...she had never seen anyone else _try_ to play with his hair before. Maybe he was fine with that? Maybe it was different from normal affection somehow? She wasn’t sure. It was something to look into later, she decided.

After everyone--except Laura, who barely batted an eye at the encounter, for some reason--was done marveling at the two boys, the focus returned to the movie. Allison’s eyes didn’t leave the screen again until the movie was almost over, Cora lightly tapped her leg and looked pointedly in Derek and Stiles’ direction. Allison followed her line of sight and raised her eyebrows at what she saw.

Stiles was still engrossed in Dumbo, but he had moved to the edge of the cushion and draped his legs down to frame Derek’s shoulders. He was lightly scratching at Derek’s scalp with one hand, while twisting the dark hair around his fingers with the other. After wrapping the hair several times, he would pull lightly to make it unravel so that he could do it again. Derek didn’t seem bothered by the small tugs in the slightest. In fact, he seemed more _un_ bothered than Allison had ever seen him.

Derek was leaned further into the cushion than before and had his head tilted back so Stiles would have easier access to his hair. This, of course, caused his neck to be completely exposed--which was so extremely unlike Derek that Allison had to stare for a few seconds before she was able to wrap her head around the fact that it was actually happening. He never left his throat so _open_ when he was around other people--pack or not--unless his Alpha demanded his submission. Allison had never seen Derek so... _unguarded_.

She thought back to the way he had leant his sweater to Stiles last winter and wondered if her best friend was _special_ somehow. He had to be, if he got _Derek_ of all people to relax. Interesting.


	2. Cuddling Derek

“I definitely beat you, Malia,” Jackson told her as their family walked towards the house.

“Only because Daddy and Papa said no claws,” Malia pouted, shooting him a glare.

“It’s not fair to fight your brother with your claws. He doesn’t heal like you and your cousins, Malia, you know that,” Dad reminded her. Allison was pretty sure Malia didn't care.

Allison loved when her Dad and Papa took them into the woods to play. Malia and Jackson would always fight the entire time, trying to prove who the stronger twin was. It was a pointless fight, since Malia was a wolf, but it never stopped Jackson from challenging her. In his defense, he usually _did_ beat her when she had to fight like a human. Cora usually wrestled with Allison for a little while, and then went exploring with her. They had to stay where Dad could still hear and see them, but there were always fun things to find all over the woods--even if they couldn't go far. Small bugs and cool sticks and even bunnies! Sometimes Cora would want to hunt the bunnies, but Allison was usually able to convince her not to. There were times when Allison thought werewolves were _gross_.

They made it to the clearing of their front yard and Cora suddenly perked up. “Stiles is here--I smell him!”

“Doesn’t it always smell like Stiles since he’s _always_ here?” Jackson rolled his eyes. The girls all ignored him, as usual.

Cora raced towards the front door with Allison and Malia on her heels. Cora rushed inside, but suddenly stopped when she got to the entrance of the living room. Allison slammed into her back, causing her to stumble forward a couple of steps. Malia at least noticed the collision and didn’t run into Allison, which she was grateful for, since it probably would have sent them all tumbling onto the ground.

Derek looked at the girls with a judgmental eyebrow raised for a moment, before turning his attention back to the television. Allison moved around Cora to look easier into the living room and quickly realized why her cousin had stopped so abruptly.

Stiles was there, like Cora had announced, but he was asleep. Specifically, he was asleep curled into Derek’s side. His head was laid against the older boy’s chest and his legs were draped over his lap. One of Derek’s arms was wrapped securely around him to prevent him from falling backwards onto the cushions, while his other hand was casually holding onto Stiles’ ankle. 

The thing was, Derek didn’t like cuddles--especially ones where he felt held down. He didn’t like any limbs or body parts on him at all. Allison had a sneaking suspicion that it was mainly because he wanted to be able to quickly escape back to his room at any given moment, but Auntie Talia had said it was just a wolf thing. Derek didn’t like feeling trapped, and that was fine. On the rare occasions that he was spending some time downstairs with the family, he would let them press their leg or shoulder against his, so long as it wasn’t _over_ him. It wasn’t a big deal, since they usually just laid all over each other and left Derek well enough alone.

This was why Cora had caused the people-jam...Stiles was _on_ Derek. And Derek was _holding him there_.

Dad and Papa seemed to notice the interest and came over to see what had caused the girls to look so confused. Papa gave Derek a curious look, then said to the pups, “Come on, let’s wash up before dinner. You’re all dirty and need baths.”

“I’m not _that_ dirty,” Malia argued.

“You heard Papa--if he says you need a bath, you do,” Dad told her. “Go.”

Malia sighed dramatically, but obliged. Jackson shoulder-checked her as walked past, which caused her to growl and take off chasing him up the stairs. 

“Mama will think I’m dirty, too,” Cora grumbled, forcing her eyes away from her brother’s odd behavior to follow the twins up.

“That applies to you, as well, Allie,” Papa said pointedly when she made no move to go with them, before he also left the entryway.

Allison was about to go towards the bathroom, until she saw her Dad walk into the living room and well...she was curious! So, she stayed to watch.

“I’ll take him for you. Noah said he’d be here to pick him up in an hour, so Stiles is welcome to sleep in Chris and I’s bed until then. You don't have to sit here with him.”

Her dad made a move to reach for Stiles, but Derek tightened his grip protectively and shook his head.

“You're sure?” Dad asked in mild surprise, to which Derek nodded his head firmly. “Well, dinner will be ready soon. Let me know if you want me to bring him upstairs so you can eat.”

“I'll eat later.”

Allison didn't have time to duck out of the way, before her father unexpectedly turned towards her with raised eyebrows and gave her a look that clearly said, _'You shouldn't still be down here_.'

"Sorry, Daddy," Allison mumbled guiltily, before running up the stairs.


	3. Piggyback Ride

“Stiles, your dad is here,” Papa announced, standing in the doorway to Allison’s room.

“ _Noo_ ,” Allison complained, drawing out the word as she hugged Stiles tightly.

“Mr. Noah is early,” Cora noted, looking at the digital clock sitting on Allison’s nightstand.

“My mommy and daddy said I can come back this weekend,” Stiles assured the two girls as he peeled Allison off of himself. As soon as he was free from her, Cora pulled him into a crushing embrace from behind, nuzzling the back of his head and neck with her face. Papa chuckled at their fondness of the little boy.

“You're always welcome here, Kiddo,” Papa told him. Stiles shimmied himself across the carpet away from the older girl and then made it to his feet, slightly winded from the effort of escaping the werewolf’s hug.

“Bye, Mr. Chris,” Stiles chirped as he left the room.

“I’ll walk downstairs with you, Stiles,” Allison sighed, getting up and following her best friend down the hall towards the stairs.

“Darn it!” Stiles groaned once they reached the front entryway. He walked over and picked up his flip flop to inspect the way the strap had detached from the shoe. “I forgot I broke it.”

“How?” Derek snorted, entering from the kitchen to look down at the broken shoe in Stiles’ hand.

“I was running in the woods and it just...broke. I don’t know, _Derek_ , I’m not a shoe-maker or whatever. It just _broke_ ,” Stiles told him sassily, before tossing it back onto the floor by the front door. “Now I’m gonna get pokies in my feet.”

“Pokies?” Derek questioned.

“He means the sticks and the leaves outside,” Allison explained. “He made Cora carry him to the house after the strap broke earlier because they hurt his feet.”

Suddenly, Stiles turned to look up at Derek with a pleading smile.

“No,” Derek said, seeming to understand exactly what Stiles was doing. 

“Please?”

“Hop,” Derek told him. “Or ask Cora.”

“I can’t hop all the way to the _car_ ,” Stiles argued. “Just one piggyback ride?”

Allison watched the interaction with interest as they seemed to have a staring contest--Derek’s more on the verge of an exasperated glare and Stiles’ shining brightly. Would Derek give in? She definitely would...Stiles was just too powerful with those stupid amber eyes of his. She had lost many cookies to those eyes.

Finally, Derek looked down at the ground defeatedly and held his hand out to Stiles. Stiles took it and in a swift motion, Derek swung him up onto his back. The human quickly squealed in excitement and threw his arms around Derek’s throat, which was apparently the wrong thing to do, since it earned him a pinch on his leg.

“Sorry!” Stiles squeaked, repositioning his arms to not choke him.

Allison grabbed Stiles’ sweater off the coat hanger by the door and offered it to him, but her cousin surprised her by grabbing it instead and walking out the front door.

“Wait, my shoes!” Stiles remembered when Derek walked down the steps of the porch.

“They’re broken, Mischief, you don’t need them.”

“Oh yeah; I forgot.”

Mr. Noah and Ms. Claudia saw Allison standing in the doorway and waved to her, which she returned amiably.

“You’ll bring him back this weekend, right?” Allison asked them.

“Yes, Dear,” Ms. Claudia said with a smile. “Stiles can’t handle being away from you guys for more than a few days at a time.”

“That’s because he’s pack.” Allison shrugged. She knew it wasn’t official, but she had no doubts that her dads and Malia and Cora loved him. She loved him, too, of course.

Plus, she couldn’t wrap her head around the idea that Derek would give _piggyback rides_ to non-pack members. He _must_ have been pack.

Derek opened the rear door and all but _flung_ Stiles from his back into the back seat--which Allison assumed must have been more gentle than it looked, since Stiles responded with laughter instead of crying. Once Stiles righted himself, Derek threw the sweater at his face and shut the door.

Oh, the people skills her dear cousin had.


	4. Tackling

The adults had kicked all of the pups outside for the day-- something about too much television? --so the front yard of the Hale house had turned into a fighting range, as usual.

Jackson and Malia were rolling around on the ground, in the middle of a very intense wrestling match. Well, Jackson was trying to wrestle Malia, but she kept almost shifting and trying to bite or scratch him, much to his frustration.

Cora was training with Laura, which Allison was happy to see, since she knew Cora loved it. Allison's dad was the one who trained them, but he didn’t start fight training until they reached thirteen. Cora was always ecstatic when Laura would agree to show her some of the stuff she was learning. Allison wondered if Cora would become the next Left Hand, since she was so good at fighting. She could definitely protect the pack.

Allison was play fighting with Stiles, since they were both human. It leveled the playing field a bit and they were much less likely to get seriously injured by each other. Allison didn’t usually enjoy rough housing as much, but Stiles loved it. So, she humored him. She figured it was good to learn how to fight people--everyone in her family had to learn at some point.

“Hey--no biting, Malia, you know the rules!” Jackson shouted, distracting Allison for long enough to allow Stiles to knock her down. She was mildly annoyed that her best friend was both younger and shorter than her, yet he still often beat her when they played this way.

Allison didn’t make any move to stand back up for two reasons: one, she landed on a stick and now her tailbone was aching, and two, she was tired! She had no clue how Stiles was barely winded, because she was just about ready to call it quits for the day.

“I need to take a break, Stiles,” Allison told him as she laid on the ground. She was going to look like Malia with twigs and leaves in her hair, but it was fine. She needed to just relax for a second.

“Darn it.” Stiles pouted. “I’m not tired.”

“Are you sure you’re not a werewolf?”

“Yeah, my eyes don’t do the flashy thing.”

Stiles looked around the yard for a moment, before his sights settled on Derek, who was reading a comic book over by the trees. He worried his bottom lip for a moment between his teeth as he seemed to contemplate something, and then a mischievous smile creeped onto his face. 

Allison was aware at this point that Stiles was about to do something to live up to his nickname.

Stiles took off into a sprint towards Derek and Allison wondered if he was going to beg him to play. He would say no, of course, because he didn’t play with the younger kids. He really only fought with her Dad, because he would always get too rough. She quickly realized that she was wrong with her assumption, because Stiles was not going to ask Derek anything. He was running...and it didn’t appear that he had any intention of stopping.

About half a second before the collision, Derek dropped the comic book and turned towards Stiles in mild alarm, before he was _tackled_ backwards onto the ground. The two of them rolled a couple of times from the force, but then Stiles was on top of him and sitting on his stomach, while pinning his shoulders down with his hands. 

“I got you!” Stiles said proudly. “I sneaked up on you and got you!”

Everyone in the yard was watching, of course. Allison was pretty sure no one was _surprised_ anymore about Derek letting Stiles get away with practically _everything_ , but it was still odd to witness.

“You spend too much time with the pups," Derek told him. His voice was slightly annoyed and strained, probably from the weight of the boy on his stomach, but not exactly angry. 

The very _human_ child let out a playful growl that was meant to mimic a wolf-- valiant effort, but not really attainable for his vocal range, so it sounded a little bit funny --and Derek smirked, before growling back at him, louder and much lower. His eyes flashed in a way that Allison wasn't sure she had seen before. She was used to seeing eye flashes as warnings or a slip of control, but he was definitely just doing it for Stiles' entertainment. There was no heat or hostility in it at all. A smile took over Stiles' features, before he slid off of the werewolf to allow him to sit up. 

As soon as he was up again, he grabbed the comic book from the ground and Stiles took it as his cue to run back over to Allison.

“Are you done with your break?”

“Can we just look for cool leaves or something?” Allison tried.

“Yeah,” Stiles giggled, holding out a hand to help her up.

“Thank goodness.”


	5. Massage

Allison was in her room, playing with her Barbie dolls on her floor, when she heard a familiar voice call out, “Allie?”

“I’m up here, Stiles!” She shouted back. “In my room!”

She heard Stiles run loudly up the wooden stairs, but the sound was muffled once he reached the carpeted hallway. She waited a few moments, expecting him to burst into her room, but he didn’t. Stiles had a habit of getting distracted by...well, everything. So, she got up off the floor and opened her door to go find him.

She noticed right away that Derek’s bedroom door was open and quietly crept the few feet over to listen in. It was times like this that she wished she was a wolf and could hear a little better.

“I learned how to give back messages today,” Stiles told him. Allison’s brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what the heck a back message was.

“Massages,” Derek corrected. 

That made more sense to Allison.

“Yeah, do you want one?”

“No.”

“Maybe just a little one?” Stiles asked, his voice raising slightly in a subtle beg. “I wanna show you. Just a teeny tiny one.”

“Do I have to?” Derek asked flatly.

“I’ll do a good job, just lay down on your tummy."

Derek gave an exasperated sigh, before Allison heard him shifting around on his bed. She figured it was safe to peek inside now, so she did.

Stiles climbed onto her cousin and sat on his lower back, which knocked a small breath out of him. Derek had his arms relaxed out to his sides and his face was buried in the sheets, so Allison wasn’t overly concerned about him noticing her presence. Stiles leaned forward and put his hands on the wolf’s shoulders, squeezing them unskillfully. Allison had never given anyone a massage, but she was pretty sure that wasn’t how it worked. Her Dad gave them to Papa a lot when he was sitting at the table or on the couch and it looked a little more rhythmic than whatever Stiles was attempting.

“Does it feel good?” Stiles asked after about a minute.

Allison thought it probably didn't.

“Sure.”

“Okay, I’m gonna do the choppy hands now.”

Allison had to clamp her hand over her mouth to prevent the laugh from coming out when Stiles started karate chopping Derek’s upper back with wild, flying hands. It almost looked painful, but Derek was still just as limp and relaxed. Stiles must not have been putting as much force into them as it appeared. 

Laura came out of the room across from Derek’s and peered in alongside Allison. She had noticed that Laura was never shocked at Derek’s behavior anymore and assumed that the teenager had come to a similar conclusion that Stiles was just special. But in that moment, both girls had their eyebrows raised in surprise.

This was different than Derek sharing his things or letting Stiles cuddle him. Derek was letting Stiles hold him down in his own den and _hit_ \--gently, but still-- him while his back was turned. For someone who didn’t like being vulnerable, Derek really did trust Stiles.

Laura finally smiled and then guided Allison away from the doorway.

“Go play in your room--Stiles will come in soon,” She told her quietly.

Allison knew he would, but it still made her a little upset. Stiles was supposed to be hanging out with _her_ and she didn’t really like that he chose to go into Derek’s room instead. It made her feel like Derek was stealing her best friend. She knew she couldn’t just go in and pull Stiles into her room, so she went in alone to wait for him.


	6. He Gets Cold When It's 71 Degrees Out

Stiles, Cora, Malia, and Allison were all squeezed into Cora’s bed, since she had the softest blankets. They had spent the whole morning outside, so now it was “puppy pile” time.

“We shoulda made Malia shower first,” Cora teased, pulling a leaf out of her cousin’s hair and looking at it for a moment, before reaching out and putting it on her nightstand.

“Rude,” Malia grumbled.

Stiles laid there with a bright, content smile on his face like he always did when they had puppy piles. He had one arm around Allison and one around Cora, while his fingers brushed against Malia’s forehead on the other side of her. Allison didn’t understand why he even had to go to Derek, when he obviously liked to cuddle them.

“Stiles, do you like Derek more than us?” Allison questioned tentatively. 

“What?” Stiles gasped. “No way--you're my best friends!”

“But you spend a lot of time with him,” Cora noted, obviously sharing the same feelings as Allison.

“Well, I like him. He’s my friend, too.”

“Derek likes you more than he likes any of us. He never even gets mad at you,” Malia said.

“He got mad at me a couple times...just not a lot,” Stiles argued. “He’s just a grumpywolf.”

“If he’s so grumpy, how come you don’t just cuddle us instead?”

“I do cuddle you,” Stiles said confusedly. “All the time.”

“But why do you cuddle Derek _at all_?”

Allison knew she was being jealous, but so were her sister and cousin, so...she wasn't alone, at least. There was no reason for Stiles to always seek Derek out when they were always around!

“Nobody cuddles Derek even though he loves cuddles," Stiles told them, earning a disbelieving look from Cora.

“Derek doesn’t _let_ any of us cuddle him. Only you."

“I don’t know...I’m just always cold and he’s _super_ warm,” Stiles reasoned.

Cora looked over at the open door right before Derek passed by to head towards the bathroom down the hall.

“Cuddlewolf!” Stiles exclaimed, earning some giggles from the girls.

Derek came back into view and told the boy, “No.”

“Snugglewolf?”

“No.”

“Warm-and-fuzzywolf?” Stiles tried, sending himself into a fit of laughter at Derek’s annoyed expression.

“Stiles says you like cuddling.” Cora smirked at her brother.

“He’s wrong.”

“I’m not!”

“He gets cold when it’s 71 degrees out...if I don’t let him hang all over me, he just whines about freezing to death,” Derek told them as he turned to leave.

“I _will_ freeze to death without my fuzzywolf.”

“Not fuzzy.”

“Your hair is soft. You’re a softiewolf.”

Derek rolled his eyes and disappeared back down the hallway.

“I can’t believe you called Derek a warm-and-fuzzywolf,” Cora snickered.

“He is,” Stiles said fondly, then looked at them with a serious expression. “But that doesn't mean I like him more. I love you guys and I love puppy piles with you.”

“We’ll always be best friends,” Allison decided, rolling further into Stiles’ side and pressing her face against his chest. “We just have to be.”

“We will,” Stiles agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next book is in Chris' POV!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> If you want to read more in this particular Sterek series, bookmark/subscribe to the “Derek’s Person” series. That is where all of the fics I will write that happen within this universe will be posted. This is the second installment in the series, so feel free to read the first one while you wait for updates :)
> 
> If you want more Outsider POVs, bookmark/subscribe to the series “Teen Wolf Outsider POVs”. That’s where I’ll be putting all my outsider fics for sterek, petopher, mcstilinski, scallison, and a bunch more that I have planned!


End file.
